


Code Red

by Zyxst



Series: Read Between the Lines [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort Food, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, I Don't Like Peggy Carter, Light Angst, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Wings, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Swearing, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Reader starts her period at a mission end. Steve might cross a couple things off his bucket list.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Read Between the Lines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

The idea that you'd make it back to home in time got shot to shit. The mission went flawlessly. No  
one expected a 'civilian' to be a problem. They had been on the look-out for someone sneaking in,  
not popping in the front door and demanding to speak to a manager.

You headed straight for the quinjet's toilet. You looked down. Another pair of underwear sacrificed  
to the blood goddess. Sighing, you pulled up your digusting clothes and carefully walked to your  
small carry-on. "You okay?" Steve inquired. He wore that 'need me to fuck somebody up' look.

Hesitating, you formulated an answer. "Um, yes and no. It's a female thing." You hoisted your bag  
off the floor. Rhodey, manning the flight controls, glanced between you. "Steve, you get what I   
mean, right?"

Steve's face was still in serious business mode. "You're bleeding." He reached for the first aid  
kit. You rolled your eyes. You were going to have to explain.

"This is not a talk I need to hear," Rhodey muttered.

As Steve urged you to sit, you stepped closer and brought your mouth to his ear. "I have my period.  
Menstruation? Get it?" you whispered, then stepped away. He floundered, denting the kit in his  
hands as his grip tightened. You patted a forearm before returning to the head to clean up.

The panties were rinsed out in the sink. Pursing your lips, you stared at the lighter brownish  
stain. They might be salvageable if you could get them soaking in cold, soapy water soon. You wrung  
out the cotton briefs and stuffed them in a plastic baggie. Your pants received similar treatment.  
The stain on the crotch barely visible thanks to the black material. You pulled out fresh undies,  
loose shorts, and the ever trusty Always Inifinity pad with wings (overnight length because you're  
a heavy bleeder). The period yuck settled into your lower belly as you redressed. 

You nearly smacked into Steve's chest as you left. He quickly wrapped an arm around you before you  
stumbled backwards. "Didn't mean to scare you, [Y/N]." He lifted his other hand. "Brought you water  
and aspirin, in case you had ...you know." His eyes looked away and a dull pink bloomed across his  
face.

"Thanks. Pain meds don't work though." You scooted around him, accepting the offered water bottle.  
You placed your bag back with the rest of the cargo and sat down. Sucking in a breath, you grunted  
as a strong cramp pinched your left side. "How long before we get back?" you asked Rhodey.

"Down in twenty," he replied. "You good to make it?"

"Don't really have a choice, but yeah," you gave a soft laugh. "It's not like I'm dying. First day's  
just a fucking pain. Sorry."

"Anything you need?" Steve asked. You looked at him as he sat beside you. His eyes were soft,  
holding that look of 'I don't know what to do to help, but whatever you need I'll get it'. There  
were a few things you needed, none that you felt comfortable voicing with an audience.

"A giant chocolate cake would be good, but I'll settle for your right hand." Tilting his head with mild  
confusion, he offered his hand. You peeled off the glove, tossing it between you, then placed  
his palm against the left side of you abdomen. The heat he radiated helped ease the cramping. You  
moaned. "Oh yes, just like that." You dropped your head back, shutting your eyes and biting your  
lips together. Subconsciously, he began rubbing gentle circles in that spot and you nearly died.  
"Steve, fuck me; I love you so hard right now."

Rhodey swiveled in the pilot's seat. "Am I gonna have to come back there? [Y/N], stop molesting the  
captain!" He pointed at you both. "This is why everybody on the team thinks you two are doing the  
deed. I would appreciate it if y'all could keep it together until we get back. I got a $20 riding  
on this."

"Yes, Colonel!" You sent Rhodey a salute.

Steve said, "Civilians aren't supposed to salute military personnel." A look of shock came over you.  
He shrugged. "Unless you're a veteran."

"You aren't even a real Captain!" you yelled, shoving him away which didn't work because the man  
was built like a marble statue. "And how do you know I'm not a veteran? You don't have clearance  
to see my record!"

"Girl Scouts don't count," Rhodey argued playfully.

"Oh, fuck you," you shouted at him, then thrust a finger in Steve's face. "and fuck you, too!" You  
harumphed and curled away from them. Peeking back, you stuck your tongue out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly from Steve's POV as I felt his thoughts were more interesting.

Steve stood outside your door, nervously checking the bag in his hand. You'd asked for a giant  
chocolate cake. He hoped the three small ones from the nearest grocery would do. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

He knocked. He heard your voice, muffled. "[Y/N]?" he called through the door.

"COME IN!" you yelled. Cringing, he entered and cautiously peered around. "I'M IN THE BATH!" Oh,  
that explained it.

Water on your skin.

Hot water on your flushed skin.

He shut his eyes, tamping down on his thoughts. "I, uh, I brought you chocolate cake," he called out.  
He set the bag on the kitchen counter and removed the three plastic cases. "I couldn't find a   
giant one, so I got a few small ones."

"GREAT! HEY JUST COME IN. I HATE TALKING THROUGH A CLOSED DOOR!" Steve's eyes widened. You invited  
him in. 

To the bathroom. 

While you were bathing.

Naked and glistening.

He gave himself a shake. He'd been told by Nat and Tony, even Bucky back in the day, that he was  
quite oblivious at women making passes at him ("heart eyes" as Tony called it). You'd blatantly  
flirted with him, once openly telling him you wanted to have sex with him in the Triskelion  
elevator (the fantasies he had from THAT confession!). "Are you sure?" he asked with a hand hovering  
over the door knob.

You scoffed. "YEAH, I'M SURE! ARE YOU AFRAID I'M GONNA YANK YOU IN THE TUB AND HAVE MY WAY WITH  
YOU?"

Afraid, no. Hoping, yes. "No, just ...you're naked and I don't want you to think I'm being a  
creep." 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, STEVE. CHILL OUT WITH THE CHIVALRY AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" The door cracked  
open. Steve's blond head poked through, his eyes averted. You giggled and pulled your legs up. "I'm  
modestly covered, Captain. Your gaze may be passed upon my person."

He finally looked at you. Unless you moved your arms, he wouldn't see anything important. 

Damn shame.

The rosy flush across your body tempted him. He sat down on the floor beside the tub, his back   
resting against the wall. You turned until you faced him. You propped an elbow on the edge and  
cupped your chin in your palm. The curve of your hip barely visible, but if he leaned toward you  
he'd be able to see so much more. "How long have we known each other? Seven, eight months?" you  
asked.

Seven months, twenty-three days, seventeen hours, thirty-six minutes.

"About that," he answered, folding his arms across his bent knees. "Testing my memory?"

You grinned, then pursed your lips. "I have something to ask you. I'll go along with whatever you  
say." You reached out and patted his clothed biceps. His breath hitched. "Would you spend the night  
with me?" He reached up and stilled your fingers, bringing them to him mouth. He brushed a kiss  
against your knuckles. 

"Only if I can taste you." 

"Steven Grant Rogers!" You looked and sounded absolutely scandalized. 

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Fumbling with embarrassment, Steve attempted to explain himself. "I read about it in some ...stories  
and it sounds ...I wanna try, but if you don't-" He dropped your hand and abruptly stood. Turning  
away from you, he dragged his fingers through his hair and fought the urge to punch a wall. His  
breathing grew ragged as he strugged to speak. 

THWELP.

Something wet slapped his back. He whipped around. You were kneeling and facing him, not bothering  
to cover yourself. "I. Was. Joking. You. Doorknob."

naked breasts naked breasts naked breasts naked breasts

He licked his lips, eyes glued to your nudity.

You made a face and leaned your hands on the tub, pushing your breasts closer together. "Hello?   
Earth to Captan America?" You waved to catch his attention.

Décolleter.

Cleavage.

Valley of the tits.

Yeah, he could picture his hard cock happily nestled in that warmth. He absently palmed his  
erection, stroking it as he stalked toward you. You weren't afraid. You stood and grabbed your towel   
only to have Steve yank it away. "Hey!" you yelped and tried to take it back.

He settled it around your shoulders and back, holding you firmly against his broad chest. The dampness  
quickly soaked his shirt and he didn't care. A gradual smile crept across his face. The feel of   
your naked breasts excited him. "Let's get you dried off, sweetheart," he said rubbing the cloth  
over your skin.


	3. Chapter 3

This commanding side of Steve you'd only seen/heard when he was in full Captain America mode. As he  
finished drying you, you snatched the towel and wrapped it around your wet hair. While your hands  
were occupied, he took the opportunity to slide a couple fingers along your cunt. His eyes fluttered  
shut as he tested the fluid combination. "It tastes like thickened blood," you told him. You  
brought his hand to your mouth and sucked his fingers clean. "I understand if you changed your  
mind."

"No, just-" Steve struggled for words. This wasn't talked about during his teen years. A girl's  
cycle was taboo and "dirty". His brain dragged up all these questions that he'd initially tamped  
down because he knew if he kept thinking, he'd overthink and lose his nerve.

"C'mon." You lead him out of the bathroom and into your bedroom. You'd laid out your No Blood On The  
Sheets kit: an older, ratty towel; hand wipes; well-worn cotton undies; an extra long overnight pad.  
Steve stood where you left him, fiddling nervously as you spread out the towel.

Bent over.

Pussy lips peeking between your thighs.

A palm on your back.

A nudge to your leg.

You'd consented. This would not be wrong. Instinct pushed him to step closer. You turned and sat  
down. The surprised sound barely audible. Legs splayed apart, you beckoned him over with a sultry  
gaze.

He knelt with his knees open, then slipped his hands beneath your ass. He brought your body up to  
meet his mouth. A kiss given in the most intimate place. Tongue gliding effortlessly along the  
folds before surging deeply inside for a more satisfying taste. Your breath caught in your throat.  
Steve kept his eyes locked on yours as he drew back and swallowed your lifeblood.

Primal.

Whimpers of pleasure mixed with cries of his name were all you could manage to utter. You fell back  
and allowed yourself to simply FEEL. 

Inhibition exchanged with liberation. 

Steve held you up with his left hand. His right drifted to your pussy. Using two fingers, he spread  
apart your outer labia so he could access your sensitive, inner folds. He ducked back down using  
his mouth to drink down the flow his tongue licked free. He nudged his nose and fingertips around  
your clit, causing you to find your voice. "STEVE. FUCK. OH SHIT!" A large spill splashed onto his  
tongue as you orgasmed. Steve quickly discovered the rhythm of swallowing, teasing your sweet spot  
until you came, swallowing again. 

Even he lost count how many times you climaxed before you tugged on his hair, begging him to stop.  
He pressed kisses to your sweaty skin, working his body upwards. You speared fingers into his damp  
locks and drew him to your waiting mouth. Your legs encircled his body and used it to hoist yourself  
upwards. He reached down, aligned himself properly, and growled, "I need to fuck you."

"To fuck you hard." He teased your clit.

"To fill you up." He teased your pussy lips.

"To make you mine." He teased your opening.

He watched the expressions of your face change as his cock slowly pushed inside your welcoming heat.  
Your breath hitched. You bit your bottom lip at the stretching of your walls. You moaned when he  
bottomed out, pressing your head back into the bed. You bent your knees and drew your thighs as wide  
apart as possible. With the dip of your pelvis, Steve slipped in a bit deeper. 

This time, he gasped.

He set a leisurely pace, adding a roll of his hips when he tapped your cervix. Your little whimpers  
of pleasure paired with the tightening of your cunt whenever he pulled out edged his orgasm closer.  
He didn't know if you did that on purpose, or if it was just something natural you couldn't control,  
but Christ he loved it. "[Y/N]..." Steve paused, clutching your hips. His face flushed dark pink and  
hair dampened with sweat. 

"I thought you were going to fuck me hard, Steve," you playfully taunted him. You caressed his  
chest and shoulders. "Fill me up with your hot cum and make me yours? Show me how much you love   
playing with your little fuck toy." You yanked him down for thorough kisses. When he plunged his   
tongue in your mouth, you began sucking the muscle in time with his thrusts.

Play time was over.

Pounding you down to the floor became his mission.

Kissing turned into swallowing your cries. He quickly hooked his elbows under your knees, leaning  
his weight forward and planting his hands near your shoulders. This position ... fuck, you LOVED  
this position! Basically trapped beneath Steve's strength, unable to escape until HE decided you'd  
had enough. You were in a constant state of bliss. Your pussy clenched so hard you felt the beat of  
his heart from his cock. Babbling, you begged him to fill you up and give you his babies. You  
clawed any part of him your nails could reach. You bit his lips, his chin, his earlobe.

Steve went rigid, releasing a long, gutteral moan of ecstasy. He stayed buried deep until he was  
certain he'd finished cumming. Rolling off, he hauled his shaky body onto the bed and pulled you  
up alongside him. He kissed your crown as you curled against his side. Occasionally, he felt you  
shudder. "You okay, [Y/N]?"

"Aftershocks," you informed him with giggling.

"Oh." A satisfied smile spread across his face. He folded an arm behind his head and slide the other  
around your back. 

"Major 'oh'." You partially sat up to look at him. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Fury got shot. I was on the run as a fugative, destroyed three Helicarriers, and nearly killed  
by the Winter Soldier." He sighed. "And you were seeing Rumlow."

You made retching noises. "Ugh, second biggest mistake of my life!"

"What was the first?"

You glanced in his eyes. You wanted to tell him, to spill the beans about Peggy Carter, but you  
couldn't. Not only were you sworn to secrecy, but you didn't want to break his heart.


End file.
